


Deal

by bunnikaido



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nikaido should be cuffed more often, a wild Fujigaya also appears, or at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/pseuds/bunnikaido
Summary: Nikaido didn't mean it seriously. Probably.





	

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
The groan that Nikaido lets out is more than convincing to Senga as he allows himself to take a good look at Nikaido’s (mostly) undressed body. Nikaido eyes him, knitting his eyebrows when he catches how Senga licks his lips slowly.  
  
“I’m rather sure that Fujigaya is a sick jerk.” Nikaido grumbles.  
  
He tries to adjust his position a little, so his arms wouldn’t feel numb anymore, but Fujigaya applied the handcuffs on him so tightly that he can only sit up a little more, back against the cold wall. Senga lets out a giggle, and for a split second he thinks that maybe he wants to make his boyfriend’s situation better somehow. He even shares the idea with Nikaido, who just nods enthusiastically.  
  
“Yes. You should help. You know, like, go to Fujigaya and tell him to let me go. You could start with that.” Nikaido mumbles. Senga kneels down beside him and ruffles his hair before he lets his fingers slide down, brushing Nikaido’s hair out from his eyes.  
  
“Mhm. No.” Senga says simply. “Eat what you have cooked.”  
  
“What? I didn’t cook anything to begin with…” Nikaido is confused. Senga smiles at him, thumb gently caressing Nikaido’s cheek.  
  
“I mean, take the responsibility for what you’ve done. You bet on something with him. You lost. Therefore, you’re stuck here. Deal with it.”  
  
By the time Senga stops talking he’s so close to Nikaido that his nose brushes Nikaido’s, lips curling into a mischievous smile as he feels Nikaido’s sharp breath on them.  
Senga’s fingers slowly slide down on Nikaido’s body, but he’s not kissing Nikaido until he reaches the hem of his underwear. Senga’s touch is quick and teasing, exactly the opposite of what Nikaido wants, but he can’t protest against it. He tries to, yanks on the cuffs when Senga leans away from him, letting out an annoyed (and pained) huff.  
  
He doesn’t have time to complain about it. Instead of complaints, a moan leaves his lips when he opens them, as Senga grabs around his dick through the fabric of his underwear. Senga’s palm is cool against his bulge, it sends shivers running through Nikaido’s body, just like the smile that Senga flashes at him.  
  
Nikaido doesn’t like the obvious dirty flash in Senga’s eye. He would love it, surely, if he had his hands free, but he can only yank on his restraints when he feels Senga’s lips on his cock, wet and warm. He didn’t notice when Senga took down his underwear, but he decides to not even care about it. Senga takes him as deep as he can, using his hand where he can’t reach with his lips, stroking him.  
  
Nikaido’s deep moans slowly turn into low whines as he gasps for air. His back arches when Senga starts sucking more, a silent curse leaving his mouth when he feels the sharp pain in his shoulder as he jerks his arms again. He soon starts pleading, repeating Senga’s name as if it could help him last any longer.  
  
Then, Senga’s lips leave his cock and Nikaido lets out a disappointed groan. Senga smiles at him, stroking Nikaido a little more before he gets up between Nikaido’s legs, adjusting his own pants.  
  
“Well. As I said. You’re stuck here. Deal with it.”


End file.
